


《缄默法则》chapter（11）有车

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：手铐，强迫alpha发情，蓝莓果酱，半暴力，冰块，制服





	《缄默法则》chapter（11）有车

Loki曾经对自己的理想型十分模糊，他喜欢漂亮的面孔和身型，男男女女，年轻或年长……

14岁的时候，Loki第一次梦遗，他告诉frigga自己可能只喜欢男生。这是Loki第一次思考什么是“性吸引力”，他依旧喜欢漂亮的姑娘，但只是礼貌地欣赏。

frigga默许了Loki偷偷在床下藏些杂志或碟片，只要遵守门禁和家规，她鼓励Loki去和形形色色的人社交，而不是局限于私立中学里的“同类”。

Loki曾认识一个在加油站停留的omega男妓，他每天中午请Tay吃中餐或寿司，来换几个故事或八卦。

Tay会聊性癖奇怪的客人，他的工作地点有时是公厕，有时是货车后座，那些让Loki脸红尴尬的细节从Tay娇嫩饱满的嘴里说出，有种低贱破碎的美感。

“第一次接客时我哭得撕心裂肺，差点没拿到钱，”Tay哗啦啦吸着冰茶，引得旁人侧目也照旧，“现在要是有人想往我屁股里塞拳头，多付25美金就行。”

“ 你为什么不干些别的呢，”Loki说，“哪怕赚的少了些。”

“我贱惯了，”Tay笑得媚态横生，“我们长得都很漂亮，但是命不一样。”

“我不是说贱，都是工作罢了。”Loki想了想，“你可以去拍艳照，或者去酒吧跳舞，这样……就不会那么痛。”

Tay有些愣，大概第一次碰见会关心他痛不痛的人。

“我的皮条客下周就要离开纽约了，我也要走了。”漂亮的男人忍不住拍拍少年的脑袋，Loki缩了缩，但那双绿眼睛里没有嫌恶，只是天生不习惯亲昵。

Loki没说话，给了他整整500美元。“我不碰未成年，”Tay皱着眉，“钱够多其实也可以，但你不行。”

“以后接客还是尽量戴套吧，别多贪那10美元。”Loki勾起了唇，狭促又刻薄的样子，“还有，尖头靴真的过时了，你赤着脚也比穿它性感。”

少年孤伶伶地走远了，Tay叼着烟往反方向走去。他看了看卷在钞票里的电话号码，笑着塞在烟盒里。

Loki从来没接到过Tay的电话，他偶尔会想起这个特殊的朋友。比如那次和Thor躲进加油站的卫生间做爱时，比如此刻听着Thor上楼的脚步声。

Loki喜欢性，但他很庆幸自己能够喜欢的坦荡而诚实。

“这还是我第一次摸到警用手铐，”omega跪在Thor的两腿之间，将他的手铐在了椅背后，“你上次说能16秒挣脱它，是试过吗？”

“嗯，”藏蓝色警服被alpha饱满的肌肉撑出了紧绷布纹，Loki用舌尖裹着碎冰推进了Thor的嘴里，在它融化之前解开了上衣所有的纽扣，把蓝莓果酱浇在了Thor的胸膛和腹肌，“你觉得我是什么时候干的？”

“要么是17岁之前从警察手里逃跑，”Loki从Thor的脖子开始舔吻，他一直含着冰，凉凉的舌尖像蛇信一般刮搔着alpha小麦色的皮肤，“或者是和你以前的女朋友玩过。”

“我是前者，掰断了手骨才挣脱。”Thor眯着眼笑了起来，带着喘息的沙哑嗓音格外性感，“我才发现你从来没问过我的感情史。”

“我不介意听你说，”Loki抬眼看着Thor，吮吸果酱的唇离开alpha的胸口时色欲地啾了一声，“但不打算主动去挖，除非我觉得你有问题。”

“我27岁的助理都会和男朋友吃醋，你才19岁。”Thor笑得眯起了眼睛，omega突然叼住了他的乳尖，身体震颤了一下，“哈嘶……唔，我只想偶尔看看你吃醋的样子。”

“那就坦白从宽，odinson警官。”Loki听上去心情不错，Thor的胸肌口感十分诱人，“我现在尤其心胸宽阔。”

“我有过几任女友，短的几周，长的有2年。”Thor滑动着喉结开口，Loki已经舔到了他的腹部，跪坐着弯腰时臀部格外挺翘，“后来…也许都是我在等着对方提分手。”

“我还以为有什么荡气回肠的故事，”Loki舔到小腹时，下巴已经能磕到alpha高高隆起的裤裆，他的舌尖绕着Thor的肚脐勾勒了一圈，被alpha情动的信息素勾得头脑发热，“就这样？”

“就这样，”Thor的嗓子已经哑得说不出话了，紧闭着嘴不让自己喘出声，“Loki，帮我把裤子解开……”

omega趴在alpha的胸口吻他，嘴里甜得Thor发懵，他可能是快到发情期了，目光沉沉地低头，看着Loki又滑了下去。

皮带被慢条斯理地解开，然后是裤链，Loki恶劣地咬着Thor的内裤腰边拉了一下，让它“啪”地弹回那根粗胀红紫的阴茎上。

“Loki！”Thor低吼了一声，眼里的血丝红得可怕，“我警告你，我离发情期没几天了……”

“你之前怎么对我的，嗯？”本性毕露的小怪物阴森森地笑出了虎牙，“我求你脱内裤你都不脱，以为我好欺负？”

操。Thor粗喘着骂了一句，这混蛋是不吃醋，可一旦记仇十年之内你都得防着他报复。

omega用口水弄湿了纯棉的布料，性器的肤色就从白内裤下透了出来，Loki半含着吮吸舔吻，露出裤腰边缘的顶端已经开始冒出透明的前液。

Thor咬牙切齿地喘息低骂，汗流浃背的身躯仿佛能把警服撑裂，alpha被铐着的粗壮胳膊已经开始挣扎，椅背嘎吱作响。

“你在想什么？”Loki凑近雄狮般低哮粗喘的alpha，舔掉了他额角滴落的汗，“等你挣脱了，你要拧断我的脖子，把我屁股操裂，最好把我操到怀孕………oh，你还在和心里的野兽抗争，不想放它出来。”

“Loki，我没在恐吓你！”Thor往前挣了一下，椅背咯吱哀嚎着发出开裂声，“我快发情了，至少标记你的时候我还有理智让你绑住……”

“那头野兽没有爱过任何人，”Loki被alpha辛辣暴烈的信息素压制的发抖，omega本能地湿透了，浑身发颤着想要跪倒在标记者的胯下，“我想让它爱我，好吗？”

如你所愿，我吃醋了。

Thor又猛挣了一下，椅背再次发出爆裂声，但还没有断开，暗蓝瞳孔里的理智渐渐被凶性和欲望驱赶消弭。

“不……别让我伤害你，Loki。”

omega没有跪下，他牙齿打着颤抬腿，左膝顶在Thor的两腿之间，慢慢往下碾压着，用力揉摁已经勃起充血到跳动的阴茎，雌穴翕合着流下体液。

“抱歉…Blondie，今晚我想要的是它。”

Thor近乎哽咽地咆哮了一声，两眼猩红地疯狂挣扎，实木椅背瞬间就被alpha恐怖的巨力撬起了一半。

“Wake up, my beast.”

Loki被砸进床垫里时，场面超出了他的控制。

警用手铐是锰钢材质，Loki本以为Thor只要被反铐着就使不上力，但最后爆裂开的不是椅背，而是被alpha用铐环掰断的锁链。

“Thor！唔呃……啊！”Loki根本没有挣扎的机会，alpha像摆弄人偶一样轻而易举地掰开了他的膝盖，无视了omega的奋力顽抗直接捅了进去。

Loki面色煞白地哭喊了一声，alpha横冲直撞地操干了起来，压着omega被顶得向上耸动的肩膀，死死摁在身下。

omega的身体很湿，alpha插入时几乎毫无阻力，Loki庆幸他们之前就做过，否则就不只是被直顶到胃的酸麻了。

“Tho…咳，嗯！哈啊……”Loki的肩膀被摁住了，只能用腰来承受alpha暴力失控的碰撞，崩泄流窜的浓郁信息素让omega的身体主动去索求超出承受范围的交媾。

Loki两眼发白地跌进了失重的深渊，脑中最后的理智随着alpha彻底进入发情期后，全面溃败。

omega呻吟着缠了上去，被干得汁水四溢的雌穴红肿不堪，但还在紧绞着那根尺寸可怖的肉刃求欢，语调甜腻发颤地撩拨着Thor的性欲。

如同被母兽取悦了的雄狮一般，alpha粗喘着咕噜了一声，咬着Loki的侧颈，在他的两腿之间节奏有致地起伏着腰胯。

“操我…唔！哼嗯……你太猛了babe……”Loki胡言乱语地抓挠着Thor身上的警服，欺骗本能的快感层层叠叠地涌了上来，他的生殖腔被alpha用蛮力粗暴地顶开了，“Fuck……啊！不嗯！哈呃……”

Loki尖锐地哀鸣了一声，alpha把他的生殖腔当作了阴道长驱直入地肏干，阴茎顶端被腔口的软肉吮吸得隐隐跳动，甚至因为顶胯的频率过快而抽出了噗嗤水声。

omega的意识有些模糊，朦胧间感到alpha在吻他，眼里依旧混沌翻涌，唇舌勾缠的默契却从未变过。

“Hey……beast.”Loki被顶得颠簸晃动，脱力的腰肢瘫软地随着抽动起伏，他喘息着摸了摸alpha汗湿的鬓角，“我不怕你。”

omega不确定Thor的动作有没有停滞过那一瞬，他被翻了过来，alpha捞着他的腰腹抬起了臀部。Thor依旧直接尽根插入，Loki哆嗦着呜咽了一声，咬着枕头细细密密地喘息呻吟。

alpha咬住了omega的腺体，但只是用犬牙研磨舔吻，那只还挂着铐链的右手捏住了Loki的胳膊，然后慢慢地和他十指相扣，冰冷的金属被炙热的体温覆盖。

Loki一顿一顿地被操进床垫，在颠簸崩塌的视线中晃出了眼泪。

omega不喜欢被后入，所以Thor想这样做时会握着他的手撒娇，叫着beauty或dear诱哄，指节磨蹭着嵌入他的掌心。

alpha的侵略愈发深入，警服上的腰带和徽章磕着Loki的脊背，他的右手被捏得生疼，但Thor始终没有放开。

Thor爱他，用每一个破碎的人格来爱他，哪怕是缄默不言的野兽。

Loki累得昏睡过去几分钟，那根烙铁般硬热的肉刃还在撑开自己的身体，肉体沉闷的撞击声被野兽般的粗喘和低吼盖过。

他在alpha成结时醒了过来，愣愣地搂着Thor的脖颈，蹂躏得敏感脆弱的腔壁被巨大的结撑平了每一丝褶皱。

“我们都累了……，”alpha趴在他的胸口休酣，Loki揉着掌心毛茸茸的金发闭上眼睛，腹部被精液撑得鼓胀，“晚安，beast。”

Thor的理智恢复得很快，或许他一直在伺机而动，等待野兽松懈的时刻。

“Loki…Loki？”Thor被omega身上如同被虐待过的青紫红痕吓得面色青白，Loki迟钝地皱着眉睁开眼睛，软软地冲他笑了笑。

“我只是睡着了，”Loki想让Thor抱着他，“怎么了？我没太疼……真的，只是技术可不敢恭维。”

Thor瞠目结舌地愣了一会儿，抱着他的小怪物长长地叹了口气。

“所以呢，”Thor闷闷地埋在Loki的颈窝，“那个占据了我的理智，把你弄得昏睡过去的野兽，它爱你吗。”

“报告警官，”Loki懒洋洋的嗓音刮在了Thor的心口，“任务成功。”

Thor哼笑着说了句什么，Loki困得有些迷糊，期期艾艾地用鼻尖去蹭alpha的下巴，“你撑得我好痒……”

“我在发情期，beauty。”Thor试探着动了动，omega轻哼着勾住了他的腰，“我可以用抑制剂……你确定？”

“如果你不介意我中途睡着的话，”Loki咬着Thor毛茸茸的下巴笑了起来，“我确定……我想要你，每时每刻都填满我。”

Thor喟叹着俯身覆上他的爱人，Loki被汗水浸在面颊边的碎发妩媚弯曲，他含着碎冰吻了下去，然后将被舔舐圆润的冰块推进了omega的雌穴。

“唔！Thor…拿出来……”Loki骤然瞪大了眼睛，已经被贯穿得红肿麻木的嫩肉被冰得战栗蠕动。

“醒着。”Thor抚去了Loki因为过于刺激而溢出眼眶的泪珠，抵着冰块沉下腰杆，缓缓地让冰冷的触感传遍整个穴壁，然后直顶腔心。

“我要你清醒着，记住我进入你的每一秒，Loki。”omega的呻吟已成了嘶哑的颤音，整个人都蜷缩在了Thor的怀里，直到冰块被他们的体温融化。

Loki颤着睫毛闭上了眼睛，献祭般虔诚亲吻他的爱人。

omega报复性地抓着大把冰块摁在Thor身上，alpha闷哼着干他，直到Loki手软地被落下的冰块冻得呜咽着高潮。

“我的肚子快被撑裂了……”他们终于停下的时候，厚重的窗帘外已经透出了阳光，Loki在Thor的胸口揉碎了那支口红，藏蓝的警服和床单上全是精斑和红痕。

“你到底射了多少次……”Loki趴在alpha的怀里抱怨，闭合缓慢的雌穴还在溢出浊液，“我这辈子都不想再做爱了，操……”

Thor嘴里的烟被Loki扒拉着叼走，omega吞云吐雾地颓丧了一会儿，突然徒手掐灭了烟头的星火。

“你他妈有多喜欢自虐？”Thor抽走了烟，Loki的指尖被烫红了，但没什么大碍。

“碾烟头的手法有讲究，”Loki笑嘻嘻地蹭了蹭他，“我学过，这样偷偷抽的时候就不会被抓包了。”

“你戒烟吧，”Thor又叹气了，他明知道自己拿Loki没办法也要管，“你才抽了一两年，戒起来容易。”

“早安，Thor，但我得睡觉了。”Loki果然没搭腔，利索地转过了身。

交换生的名单里还有Sif，结果公布时，Loki和她因为同时抓起手机给对方打电话，听见的都是盲音。

“这下我不用到处找人合租了，”sif行动力很强也十分独立，有她作伴至少Loki在生活上不会太幸苦，“我们这两天就都办妥吧。”

“我没问题啊，”sif总是在打工，背景音吵吵嚷嚷的，“odinson不介意你和一个alpha合租？你也不是付不起单人公寓。”

“这不得靠你罩着我嘛，darling～”Loki抱着猫枕在Thor的腿上，当着他的面油嘴滑舌，“伦敦可不在他的辖区里。”

Thor敲了一下恋人的脑门儿，tracy喵喵叫着凑热闹，毛茸茸地踩着Loki软软的胸口打滚。

“你怎么不踩他的，”Loki被半大的猫崽压得胸闷，拎着它的后颈皮举到了Thor面前，“他的更软。”

Thor看似温柔地冲黑猫笑了笑，Tracy直接吓疯了，喵嘤喵嘤叫得格外凄厉，四只小短腿扑腾出了幻影。

“我只给你色胆包天的特权，”Thor低头亲了亲Loki，抱着tracy慈祥地给它顺毛，“记得预约明天的绝育手术。”

“哦……”Loki爬起来瞪大了眼睛，看着黑猫像颗炮弹一样奔出了客厅，“原来猫是这么尖叫的？”

“没你叫得好听。”Thor日常贫嘴。

离Loki去伦敦还有两周时，他拿到了签证。那天晚上他们做完之后分头去洗澡，Thor背对着蜷在床上的Loki擦头发，他裸着上身，大片纹身清晰可见。

Thor背后纹的是耶梦加得，首尾相衔创世的巨蟒。他身上也有零碎的纹身，或为了纪念重要成就，有的只是一时兴起，Louis去世后，alpha身上就多了关于他的纹身。

Thor的脚踝上有一个像闪电般的纹身，边缘仿佛是撕开的皮肉，Loki和他在一起几个月了，Thor才无意中提起这是个“L”，Loki的L。

“什么时候纹的？你不会暗恋我很久了吧……”omega得意洋洋地趴在恋人背上盘问，“你就这么确定是我？还是喜欢谁了都要纹一个？”

Thor什么都没回答，嘴紧得像蚌壳一样。

“我们去纹身吧，我想纹你的名字。”Loki突然从被窝里探出头，Thor以为他早就睡着了，“不是一定要你也去，我是自己想纹身了。”

“你是说全名的那种一长串小字？”Thor想了想，自己脚踝上的闪电的确看不出来是谁，Louis的都比这个明显。“那种容易晕开，我来联系好点的纹身师吧。”

“……我以为你又会管我，”Loki卷了卷被角，“连抽烟都要啰嗦呢。”

“我恨不得把你全身都写满Thor·odinson，”alpha的占有欲得到了极大的满足，“我胸口正好有一块空着，你纹哪里？”

“腿根内侧。”Loki十分无辜地对上Thor如狼似虎的眼神，“我以后留校当教授，不能纹得太明显嘛。”

于是他们在后半夜又洗了一次澡。

离别的那天十分平常，从天气到心情都是。Thor晨跑回来后吻醒了Loki，少年嘟囔着早安套上T恤。

Sif拖着行李来蹭了顿简朴的早餐，然后Thor开车送他们俩去机场。

“你俩不抱头痛哭一下？”在候机楼的时候，Thor去帮Loki办托运，sif戳了戳低头玩手机的好友，“fandral昨天非说要来送我，那表情都……”

Sif面色不自在地住了嘴，Loki往下拉了拉衬衫领口，露出颈窝上通红的牙印：“我觉得只有我在哭。”

“啧，老夫少妻。”Sif撇撇嘴，看着Loki大步迎上他的odinson，两人紧紧拥抱在一起。

她慢吞吞地先往登机口走去，突然盯着远处的一个身影停下了脚步。  
“我说过让你别……”  
“早安，鼻涕虫。”fandral将温热的纸杯塞进了她的手里，“我只是怕你会想念纽约的咖啡。”

“你都还没启程，”Thor胸口的项链挂坠里有一撮爱人的黑发，这绝对是Loki最珍惜的东西之一了，“我就已经开始思念你了。”

“我倒是已经开始期待重逢了，”Loki捧着恋人的面颊吻了上去，登机提醒回荡在挑高的层顶，匆忙的旅人来往擦肩。

“那会是一个……漫长的惊喜。”


End file.
